


LolliPlop

by AriTheMerGal



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriTheMerGal/pseuds/AriTheMerGal
Summary: Just a lil something for a good friend of mine because we thought our OCs would make really good friends :')





	LolliPlop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMaskedLoser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedLoser/gifts).



“Don’t go out too far!” Calling out to her Blastoise Judi wiggled her toes in the wet sand. Her fingers carefully hooked into her shoes in her hand as she looked over the clear crisp water with a smile. Light bouncing off the surface nearly blinding her as she raised a hand over her eyes, squinting as she looked into the distance. 

Her attention soon focusing on the clouds above were they… moving? Judi tried to focus her eyes on the swirling motion bringing the clouds together, yea that was definitely not normal. 

She wadded a bit further into the water before suddenly the swirling brought a flash of bright light, Judi couldn't look at this point. The sudden burst making her close her eyes as she stumbled a few steps back. Just as quickly as the light appeared it was gone, yet a distinctive yelling brought her attention back to the sky.

“ _ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh _ !” Judi watched a person fall through the sky, a pokemon falling by their side, she dropped her shoes into the sand before taking a few huge steps forward trying to push against the waves. The water licking at her thighs now as Bastoise quickly made it towards her through the water. 

“C’mon, we gotta help.” Her Blastoise started a path towards the falling persons, she watched as the snake like pokemon wrapped itself around what she could only assume was its trainer. Was it an Arkbok? They were falling fast, Judi could only watch as they hit the water creating one of the biggest splashes she’s seen in quite some time. 

After the water settled she looked over the edge of her Blastoise into the water, searching for the two. 

“Pah!” The person she can only assumed came falling from the sky suddenly broke the water's surface surprising Judi enough to make her reel back. Joining the male in the water with a splash of her own, great now she was soaked. 

She easily resurfaced using her arms to haphazardly keep her head above the water as her hair stuck to her face blocking her vision. Dipping below the water she resurfaced with her head facing up instead using the water to slick her hair back. 

“Oh?! Salut big fella, did you come out to save moi?” The light tone made Judi raise a brow, for someone who came barreling through the sky he was quite happy in his current situation. She managed to tread around the large water pokemon so she could get a better look at the stranger. 

He was reaching up squishing her pokemons cheeks, Judi could practically see the stars in his eyes as he grinned widely. Blonde hair slicked back with the water that soaked through it, she took notice to the slight scar before his cheery tone brought her back down to earth. 

“Ah I haven't seen a wild Blastoise like you before, mignonne!” Judi reached up dragging the wet strands from her face once more as she sighed softly, well as least the male did not seem in any immediate pain. Well at least not yet. She noticed the slight red irritation on his arm, it was either a sunburn or from him hitting the water. 

“She’s not wild, shes mine, we… uh saw you falling from the sky… and… who are you?” Reaching up Judi managed to pull herself back onto her pokemons shell, nearly slipping right back off as she got herself situated. Once more dragging the wet hairs from her face as she extended her hand out to the stranger still looking him over. 

Something moving through the water caught her attention, a pokemon breaking the surface and snatching the item before she could properly identify it. But soon enough another floated right by… a lollipop? Another pokemon snatched it away before she could even blink.

“Ah? What are you looki--” The gasp that filled the air made Judi recoil as she snapped her attention back to the male. 

“ _ MY SWEETS _ ! Non, non, non! Get back here!” Tenacool’s were snatching the floating candies before disappearing right back under the water. Yet he swam around as if he would be able to catch one of the thief’s before it took anymore of his  _ sweets.  _

He seemed saddened when the water finally settled down, 

“Uh… hey?” Judi reached out leaning over the edge of her pokemon tapping his shoulder before he spun around a deep frown set on his once bright features. 

“Oh, right I’m Loki… most call moi Lolli… and you are?...” Judi looked to his outstretched hand for a moment before smiling, taking his hand in her own and giving him a tug so he could join her on her pokemons shell. More movement catching her eye before she looked to the pokemon by her side a Milotic seeming to watch carefully. 

“Judi, everyone calls me Judi… Loki? How did you, exactly end up falling from the sky?” She watched his face light up once more as she raised his hands up, 

“Oh! I don’t even know! I was swimming with moi pokemon and all of a sudden we were sucked up by a whirlpool!” She tried to keep up with Loki’s explanation of what he think happened, yet the was no possible explanation to explained what happened. 

If he got sucked into a whirlpool then he should be under the water, not falling through the sky. The scientific part of Judi’s brain was hard at work, she realized that she wasn’t listening to Loki. Missing a large portion of his explanation.  

“Does that make sense?” Judi felt a bit flustered in that moment, she was missing a pretty large portion of the information. 

Sharing a smile she pointed back towards the mainlands, “How about we get back to shore and you… can tell me what happened again? See what we can do about getting you home.” 

“Oh magnifique!” Judi watched Loki clap his hands together excitedly as she gave her Blastoise a pat on the top of her head signaling that it was time to return to shore. 


End file.
